Neverland's Magic
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: My take on the 2003 Peter Pan Movie. My OC Characters is the cousin kind of...to the Darling Family.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Saffron Lilly Potter-Black **  
Birth Date:** July 31 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 17 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 51 kg **  
Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup **  
Blood Type:** O Negative  
 **Classification:** Witch **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia and Peverell.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green, Silver and Sapphire Blue.  
 **Favourite Food and Drink:** Chocolate, meat and hot chocolate and flavoured tea.  
 **Likes:** Spending time with the Darling family, looking after young children and being around her soulmate.  
 **Dislikes:** Her precious people getting hurt, arrogant people and war.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, Cooking and using her magic.

 **Physical Description:** She has pure raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is wearing a tea dress dating from the 1904's.

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring. **  
**Kind. **  
**Protective of her family and her precious people. **  
**Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it. **  
**She has a mothering instinct towards children.  
Mischievous.  
Full of child-like believe- Belief in fairytales.

 **Family:  
** Mum (Deceased) **  
**Dad (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather (Deceased) **  
**Godfather Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Teddy (Godson) **  
**Wendy (Cousin) **  
**John (Cousin) **  
**Michael (Cousin) **  
**Aunt Mary Darling **  
**Uncle George Darling **  
**Aunt Petunia **  
**Uncle Vernon **  
**Dudley (Cousin)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **** **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"

 _Characters Thinking_

/Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Prologue~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

I need to get away from this world. I need to leave the Wizarding world. They are never going to leave me alone, never let me live my life the way that I want to. They are always going to expect me to save them, even though they are more than capable of doing it their selves. I saved them from Voldemort, from now on they are on their own. I am not saving them again, especially with the amount of time they have all turned against me.

If I remember correctly there was a Potter that lived in 1904, that didn't marry and died from an illness when she turned 17. She has the same name as I do, Saffron. I believe she was related to the Darling family through her aunt. She even had three cousins, Wendy, John, and Michael. I think I am going to time travel back to 1904 and live there, of course, I will take Teddy with me. His grandmother died two weeks ago protecting Teddy from a Death Eater.

I already have all my items in my trunk and I have done the same with Teddy. Both trunks are shrunk and placed inside my tattoo, the one of my right arm. I hope Dumbledore won't be able to find me but then again no one apart from Sirius and Remus knew that I was really a female and not a male like the spell Mama put on me showed.

I apparate and get Teddy before using my magic to transport us to 1904, to take place of the Potter that used to live there. I hope we can blend into the time period we are travelling too.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

The spell worked. I managed to travel to 1904. When getting here, however, I got the memories belonging to Saffron Potter. It did make it easier as I got the memories of her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins. She never met them, but she knew what they looked like, where they live, and their jobs.

I have been here for two weeks. I normally do storytime, normally my adventures from ages 11-17. Tonight, however, it is Wendy's turn. Even though I am 17 I still believe in fairytales and most of all I still believe in Peter Pan, Fairies, and Neverland.

I don't think that will ever change. I have no intention of changing. I will stay the way I am no matter what Aunt and Uncle say. They are not my parents and have no right to tell me what to do.

We do have a visitor every time we are telling stories. I believe it is Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. But I remain silent, though I think Tinkerbell saw that I saw them the last time they visited. I don't think she told Peter though. _Hmm, it looks like they came tonight to listen again._

I sit on the window seat as Wendy stands in front of me telling her brothers her story for the night.

"Cinderella flew through the air…far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself…most impertinently surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Manson, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed."

I can't see the actions she is making but she always does when she is telling a story. She moves closer to her brothers and Nana. She makes a hook with her left hand. "And worst of them all, Hook, with eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has… instead of a right hand, at which time…his eyes turn red."

At this point, she is in front of her brothers, though they were trying to shuffle back. John abruptly stands and grabs a fake sword before pointing it at Wendy. "' Girlie,' said Hook, "We have come for ye glass slippers."

Wendy moves backwards. "Who be you to order me about and call me girlie? Take that!" Wendy and John begin sword fighting. I look to me left out the corner of my eye to see that once again Peter is peering from the side of the window. Of course, Tinkerbell isn't far from Peter's side.

Wendy carries on. "Hook came at her." John lunges forward, his sword piercing the bookcase while Wendy ducked.

"What happened then? What happened then?" Michael asks.

"Michael be patient. But the outcome is natural." I reply softly.

"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all…with her revolver." Wendy is interrupted when Nana barked at the window, where Peter once had hidden. Wendy sneaks to the window, reaching over me to open it. Of course, no one is there. Peter hid as soon as Nana barked.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _The night on which the extraordinary adventures…of these children may be said to have begun…was the night Nana barked at the window. But there was nothing there, not a bird, or a leave. So, the children apart from Saffron forgot about it, for what trouble was a grown-up will never trouble a child._

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Just then the bird from the cuckoo clock, sprung out startling the three Darling children. I chuckle lightly as they walk away to get change. Aunt Millicent is coming to visit. I don't like her that much. She is bossy trying to tell me what to do. Not like I listen of course.

Wendy, John, and Michael moved away from the window. It is bath time which means complete chaos. As soon as they have left the room Tinkerbell comes out from her hiding place and lands on my hand.

* * *

 **~~~Peter's POV~~~**

* * *

Tink moves from our hiding place and goes towards the girl in the window. She looks like an adult until you look in her eyes. There is amusement there. The stories she tells involve magic, exotic animals, adventure, and tragedy. _I don't mind listening to the stories Wendy tells but I enjoy the ones Saffron tells more._

My body is acting weird. Since the first time I saw her, two weeks ago, it heats up, my heart pounds, and I get butterflies in my stomach. I wonder why this is happening. But the feelings aren't uncomfortable, they feel good.

Tink lands on Saffron's hands for a few minutes before she flies back up to my side.

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Michael is naked, wearing only an Indian headdress, running away from Nana. It fails entirely. Nana places herself under Michael's legs causing him to land on her back. She carries on running before Michael is lunged into the bath, causing water to splash on the floor.

"Not fair!" Michael moans with a small pout.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _Not fair, indeed. But Nana was the finest nurse on four paws._

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

"No. No, I will not forgive you." Michael says while Nana licks his cheek. He will end up forgiving her, he always does. It is the same routine since I got here two weeks ago. Michael does not like having baths, Nana has to place him in the bath.

After Michael finished his bath, we went downstairs to the sitting room. I sat on one of the chairs reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. Aunt Mary is sitting, playing the piano. Wendy, John, and Michael are singing and dancing along.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _There never was a happier, simpler family. Mr Darling was a banker who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Mrs Darling was the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury…with a sweet, mocking mouth that had one kiss on it…that Wendy could never get. Though there it was, perfectly conspicuous on the right-hand corner._

 _And sometimes there was Aunt Millicent…who felt a dog for a nurse lowered the whole tone of the neighbourhood._

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

I see Wendy looking at the right-hand corner of her mother's mouth. The hidden kiss. Even I have the kiss in the same area, even Wendy does. Most female in both the Darling and Potter does. I believe she is wondering what it was, I don't think Aunt Mary has told her yet, besides she hasn't asked me either.

It was long before Uncle George put an end to all the singing and dancing. "All right, all right, all right, all right. Less noise. Let's settle down. This is not a farm."

Wendy, John, and Michael do eventually lessen their noise and settle on the couch.

"Bravo, George. Bravo." Aunt Millicent complimented.

"Wendy's turn," John calls out.

"Wendy must tell a story." Michael agrees.

Wendy lifts herself off the couch and skips to the middle of the room.

"Cecco, who carved his name on the governor at Goa." John states.

"Noodler, with his hands on backward," Michael exclaims cheerfully.

"Heavens." Aunt Millicent breathes.

"Hook!" Michael exclaims with joy.

"Hook?" Aunt Millicent questions.

"Hook, whose eyes turn red as he guts you," John says, moving his hand, in the shape of a hook, over Michael's stomach before turning his head to look at Aunt Millicent.

Aunt Millicent's face looks a bit pale. "Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays."

"I'm afraid I am not learned at all, Aunt. But I do know a thing or two about pirates." Wendy states cheerfully.

It was at this point when I hear a wail coming from upstairs, but only due to magic enhancing my hearing.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Wendy lifts herself off the couch and skips to the middle of the room.

"Cecco, who carved his name on the governor at Goa." John states.

"Noodler, with his hands on backward," Michael exclaims cheerfully.

"Heavens." Aunt Millicent breathes.

"Hook!" Michael exclaims with joy.

"Hook?" Aunt Millicent questions.

"Hook, whose eyes turn red as he guts you," John says, moving his hand, in the shape of a hook, over Michael's stomach before turning his head to look at Aunt Millicent.

Aunt Millicent's face looks a bit pale. "Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays."

"I'm afraid I am not learned at all, Aunt. But I do know a thing or two about pirates." Wendy states cheerfully.

It was at this point when I hear a wail coming from upstairs, but only due to magic enhancing my hearing.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

It is Teddy. I can always tell when Teddy is crying or is going to cry. I look at the clock to see that it is time for him to be fed. He always knows what time I feed him. But then again with who his father and mother were, I didn't expect anything else.

I stand up, close my book, before wishing everyone goodnight. _Well, I'll probably see Wendy, John, and Michael before they go to bed, the nursery is the room placed next to mine._

I walk up the stairs into my bedroom. Teddy stops wailing as soon as I walk in the room. I gently pick up Teddy, loosen my clothes before placing his mouth near my breast.

There only reason I am able to breastfeed him is due to my magic changing the hormones in my body so that it is easier for me to produce the milk that he needs at least until his teeth begin growing and he is able to eat solids.

While feeding Teddy I could sense that Peter and Tinkerbell were hiding outside my window, peeking inside, well Peter is, Tinkerbell has already flown inside and landed on my shoulder, beaming down at Teddy while he feeds.

* * *

 **~~~Peter's POV~~~**

* * *

 _What is she doing? Why is the baby sucking from her breasts? And why does Tink seem to be comfortable to be out in the open, even as opened to be sitting on her shoulder? What is that white liquid coming from her breasts? And once again why is my body aching, warming up, and butterflies appearing in my stomach._ _I wonder if she will come to Neverland to be a mother to the Lost Boys_.

 _Wendy, John, and Michael can come too but won't they all want to go home after a while? I don't mind if Wendy and her brother's leave, but I don't want Saffron to leave, I want her to stay in Neverland._

* * *

 **~~~Tinkerbell's POV~~~**

* * *

Peter's body is changing, it has done since he saw Saffron for the first time, two weeks ago. He is growing up slightly to satisfy Saffron's needs and desires. I have no doubt in my mind that Saffron will stay in Neverland along with Teddy but, more than anything she desires her own children, a massive family, and someone to love her for who she is.

I can tell those stories that Saffron tells are not stories, they are situations she has been forced to endure, to live through, with only her Pa and Uncle to help her through.

I know that Peter enjoys Saffron's stories more than he does of those belonging to Wendy. Though he used to enjoy Wendy's stories until Saffron came.

There are changes happening to Peter's body. He is taller, his shoulder is broadening, his is losing his baby fat and more than anything else his body is reacting to her presence, by either being near her, seeing her or even hearing her voice.

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

After feeding Teddy I rocked him to sleep, humming the lullaby I remember my own Mama singing to me. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. I place him back in his cot, pile the covers around him, and placed his wolf teddy bear near his side. He moves his arms to the side, curling around said teddy bear. He always seems to know when the teddy bear is next to him, but then again his father's and mother's scent is clinging to the cotton.

I go into the nursery when Wendy complains about what she heard downstairs between the three adults. _Hmm, so Aunt Millicent is now going to try and control Wendy after she failed to do the same to me._ I wish them all goodnight, tucking them in and kissing them on the forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door slightly before going inside my own room.

I change into my nightgown, turn off my light, and get into my soft bed, before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I can tell that someone is watching me sleep, going by the presence I can tell that it is Peter. He is hovering over my bed. I open my eyes slowly before looking into Peter's eyes. _Such a pretty colour, especially up close._

Nana barges through my door look in Peter's direction and begins barking. Peter flies off in a panic and moves to hide on the wall, near the top. Nana continues barking, causing Peter to fly out my window. Nana pulls on his shadow, making it impossible for Peter to fly off, causing him to be pulled back to my window ledge.

The window closes cutting off his shadow. Nana chases his shadow out of my room. It isn't long before she stops barking. I look out the window for any sign of Peter but there isn't any. _He will be back; he needs to get his shadow back after all._

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

Teddy and I were the only ones in the house, Aunt Mary popped out for a while, and Uncle George is at work, while Wendy, John, and Michael are at school.

I am sitting on the window seat in my room, reading one of my favourite books 'Where Demon's Fear to Tread by Stephanie Chong'. Since no one is here I can read a book from my time period, until they get back that is.

* * *

 **~~~Four Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I managed to finish reading my book, placed it away in my trunk and feed Teddy in time for everyone to get back. Looking at Uncle George's face, the way Wendy looks upset and how Nana has her tail tucked between her legs, I can tell something happened and not in a good way.

Uncle George is dragging Nana into the back garden. "I have been humiliated! No, I must become a man that children fear and adults respect, or we shall all end up in the street!" He clips a chain onto Nana collar.

"George, not so loud." Aunt Mary says softly.

"George, the neighbours will hear." Aunt Millicent warns.

"Let them hear. Let the whole world know! This is not a nurse! This is a dog." Nana backs off and sits down. Uncle George rips off her headdress causing Aunt Mary to gasp softly. He turns around and looks at Wendy. "Tomorrow you begin your instruction…with Aunt Millicent. It's time for you to grow up!"

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

I wait until Aunt Mary and Uncle George has left for the party before going into the nursery with Teddy in my arms, I have already placed his cot and Teddy's bear back in his trunk. I have a feeling that tonight I will be going on an adventure, more fun than my last.

Wendy, John, and Michael are asleep when I sneak in, so I tuck the covers around them, leaving a kiss on their foreheads.

I sit near the window, leaning against the wall, lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't long before the window behind me is opened and Tinkerbell coming shooting through, leaving flashes of bright golden light. _Is she looking for Peter's shadow? She must be but I don't know where Nana chased it too. I do feel it inside the house, however. I don't think she has even noticed that I am sitting here._

Tinkerbell searches everywhere in the nursery and doesn't find Peter's shadow. Due to the wreckage that Tinkerbell was making, Wendy woke up before she falls back asleep again. She flies off to the hallway. I hear her make a pleasing sound. She must have found Peter's shadow.

The curtains of the window shimmer beside me before Peter carefully lands on the ledge. Tinkerbell flies up to him before the two of them sneak into the landing. There are loud noises coming from the landing. _Peter must be struggling to get his shadow back under control._

Footsteps slowly creep up the stairs. Aunt Millicent must have heard the noise Peter was making. She comes towards the nursery, so I place a disillusioned spell around Teddy and me. Don't want to get caught. She peeks inside the nursery, looks around, smiles slightly before closing the door. I hear footsteps descending down the stairs. _Crisis averted for now at least._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Wendy, John, and Michael are asleep when I sneak in, so I tuck the covers around them, leaving a kiss on their foreheads.

I sit near the window, leaning against the wall, lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't long before the window behind me is opened and Tinkerbell coming shooting through, leaving flashes of bright golden light. _Is she looking for Peter's shadow? She must be but I don't know where Nana chased it too. I do feel it inside the house, however. I don't think she has even noticed that I am sitting here._

Tinkerbell searches everywhere in the nursery and doesn't find Peter's shadow. Due to the wreckage that Tinkerbell was making, Wendy woke up before she falls back asleep again. She flies off to the hallway. I hear her make a pleasing sound. She must have found Peter's shadow.

The curtains of the window shimmer beside me before Peter carefully lands on the ledge. Tinkerbell flies up to him before the two of them sneak into the landing. There are loud noises coming from the landing. _Peter must be struggling to get his shadow back under control._

Footsteps slowly creep up the stairs. Aunt Millicent must have heard the noise Peter was making. She comes towards the nursery, so I place a disillusioned spell around Teddy and me. Don't want to get caught. She peeks inside the nursery, looks around, smiles slightly before closing the door. I hear footsteps descending down the stairs. _Crisis averted for now at least._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Peter comes back in the nursery with his shadow in tow. He is hitting his foot trying to reconnect his shadow, but it isn't working. Peter places his head in his knees are cries. I release the disillusion spell before walking up towards Peter. Tinkerbell is the first one to see me. She flies over to me and sits on my shoulder. "Peter can't get his shadow to reconnect. Can you try?"

I look at Peter to see that both he and his shadow were staring at me. I kneel down next to Peter, take hold of Peter's shadow and use my magic to permanently reconnect the pair of them. Peter stand up and begins moving about, his shadow copying his every action. Peter turns to look at me, a massive grin on his face and his hands on his hips. "Oh, the cleverness of me!" Peter exclaims.

I chuckle lightly. "Of course, Peter," I admitted softly.

While Peter was doing this, I notice that Wendy had woken up and was watching me and Peter. Not that I mind, of course, I have no problem with her seeing Peter and Tinkerbell. "Saffron, why is he crying? Who is he?" Wendy asks quietly.

Peter flies up to the ceiling, hitting his head. I look in Wendy direction. "He couldn't reconnect his shadow. And I think you can guess who he is." I state softly.

Peter slowly flies down from the ceiling, places both hands on his hips, staring at both Wendy and me, though he seems to be looking at me more than he does so at Wendy. Peter bows slightly, causing Wendy to get out of her bed and curtsies in return. I chuckle slightly before copying Wendy's actions.

"What is your name?" Wendy asks Peter.

"What is your name?" Peter copies.

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling," Wendy says.

"Saffron Lilly Potter-Black. This is my Godson Theodore Edward Lupin. Teddy for short." I offer softly.

"Peter…Pan." Peter answers back hesitantly, crossing his arm across his chest.

"Where do you live?" Wendy questions curiously.

Peter looks out the window. "Second to the right and then straight on till morning." Peter looks back at us but is then surprised when we had moved closer towards him. He looks at Wendy briefly before locking gazes with mine.

* * *

 **~~~Wendy's POV~~~**

* * *

Peter can't take his eyes off Saffron, just like it is with Mother and Father. _Does this mean that Saffron's hidden kiss belongs to Peter? With the way he is looking at her it must be._

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

I look at Wendy to see she is curious about something. _What on earth could she possibly be curious about? Peter? Or something else?_ Wendy continues to question Peter and he hesitantly replies, back towards the window ledge each time Wendy walked forward.

"They put that on the letters?" Wendy queries.

"Don't get any letters," Peter says.

"But your mother gets letters." Wendy points out.

"Don't have a mother," Peter admits.

Wendy looks shocked when she hears that. What is so shocking about not having a mother. I haven't had my Mama or Papa since I was 15 months old. I remember that Tinkerbell sitting on my shoulder. Looking at her face I can tell that she doesn't like Wendy very much. _But why doesn't she like Wendy? She hasn't even met Wendy before so she shouldn't have a reason to dislike her._

Peter starts to talk about the Lost Boys. _I wonder how many boys there are._

"Who are they?" Wendy asks.

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to Neverland."

"Are there girls too?" Wendy questions.

"Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams. How would the two of you like to come to Neverland?" Peter states and then questions.

"Could John and Michael come too?" Wendy asks hesitantly. Peter grins so Wendy wakes the pair of them up. Teddy starts to stir so I gently rock him and hum before he falls slowly back to sleep.

"There a boy here who is to teach us to fly," Wendy exclaims excitedly.

John looks at Peter, disbelief plastered on his face. "You offend reason, sir." Michael makes a sound of agreement. Peter proves differently and lifts himself off the ground before landing on the end of John's bed on the metal pole.

John jumps out of his bed. "I should like to offend it with you."

"You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air," Peter says with a chuckle as he soars about the room. Peter is sitting with his legs crossed on the ceiling. "It's easy."

"I've got it! I've got it! Swords, daggers, Napoleon!" John jumps off his bed but he tumbles back to the ground. I hear Tinkerbell laughing on my shoulder. Peter flies near me, grabs a hold of Tinkerbell and throws some fairy dust in his face.

"Wendy! Saffron! Watch me! Puddings, mud pies, ice cream, never to take a bath again!" Michael has a go and again Peter throws fairy dust in his face. He proceeds to do the same with Wendy. Wendy lets out a gasp and giggles.

Peter moves closer to me, but I don't need any fairy dust. I can fly using my own magic, though I have to think happy thoughts in the same way. I remember my first 15 months with Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony and of course, being named Godmother to Teddy.

It wasn't long before I was floating off the ground all without the use of fairy dust. Peter stands in front of the window. "Come away. Come away to Neverland."

"What about Mother?"Wendy asks.

"Father?" John questions.

"Nana?" Michael states questionable.

Peter smirks from his place by my side. "There are mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Wendy lifts back into the air.

"Indians!" Peter calls out.

"Indians?" Both John and Michael exclaim, lifting off the ground.

"Pirates!" Peter offers.

"Pirates?" Once again John and Micheal exclaim filled with wonder.

John, Michael, and Wendy fly out the window, leaving both Peter and me in the room. I move to the window before standing there, just staring into the night. Peter holds out his hand, gently taking one of mine into his. He gently moves me out the window before we fly off into the night, catching up with Wendy, John, and Michael. _I do believe that Wendy, John, and Michael will eventually return home, for me however I have no reason to. I haven't had a home since I was 15 months old._

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Nana broke out from her collar and rushes to where Mr and Mrs Darling was at the party. They follow Nana back and rush up to the nursery.

 _It would be delightful to report they reached the nursery in time. But then, there would be no story._

The make it in the nursery to see it messy and empty. Nana stands in front of the window and barks out of it, looking up in the sky as she does.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

John, Michael, and Wendy fly out the window, leaving both Peter and me in the room. I move to the window before standing there, just staring into the night. Peter holds out his hand, gently taking one of mine into his. He gently moves me out the window before we fly off into the night, catching up with Wendy, John, and Michael. _I do believe that Wendy, John, and Michael will eventually return home, for me however I have no reason to. I haven't had a home since I was 15 months old._

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Nana broke out from her collar and rushes to where Mr and Mrs Darling was at the party. They follow Nana back and rush up to the nursery.

 _It would be delightful to report they reached the nursery in time. But then, there would be no story._

The make it in the nursery to see it messy and empty. Nana stands in front of the window and barks out of it, looking up in the sky as she does.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

We fly past some people standing in front of a building. John takes one of the men's top hats, placing it on top of his own head. "Thank you." He says as he does.

The three of them seems to be having fun, though I do have to be careful. I haven't placed Teddy in his baby carrier. _I'll have to remember to do so when we get to Neverland._

We get further up into the sky until we are able to see the different planets and the stars. Peter moves to fly next to me and wraps his arm around my waist. John was on his other side. "Who are you?" Peter asks. _Seriously, he forgot._

"I'm John." John answers in disbelief.

"John. Take hold of this." Peter holds out his leg. John wraps one hand around his ankle. "Both hands." John does. Peter turns to look at John slightly. "Pass it on."

"Michael, take hold of my ankle!" John calls out.

"Wendy, take hold of my ankle!" Micheal calls out.

"And whatever happens, don't…Let…go!" Peter shouts out.

We are being pulled faster and faster forward. There is an explosion of yellow fairy dust. When we got to the other end there is another explosion of blue dust.

Peter still has his arm around my waist, but John, Michael, and Wendy are no longer holding onto each other's ankles. We are flying closer to an island, the sun shining down on us, with Peter's return.

We all land on a cloud, lying on our stomachs. Peter is looking through a telescope. He passes it to me, but I can see the ship just fine, so I pass it onto Wendy. "Forty Gunner. She must do 12 knots under full sail."

Wendy passes the telescope onto John. John lets out a gasp. "Noodler, with his hands on backward! Bill Jukes! Every inch of him tattooed." John lets out another gasp. "Hook!"

Peter takes back the telescope and looks through it. "Let's take a closer look," Peter whispers, once again wrapping his arm around my waist, moving me closer. Hook must have spotted us because the next this I know there is a cannon noise coming in our direction. Peter pulls me closer, pushing Wendy out the way, closer to her brothers. Wendy, John, and Michael fall off the cloud, but I couldn't see where they landed.

"Tink, take Saffron to the clearing near the hideout. Leave the rest to me."Peter tells Tinkerbell quietly. I follow Tinkerbell just as Peter flies in front of the ship taunting Hook and the rest of his crew.

I follow Tinkerbell until she lands in a clearing. It is surrounded by trees and overgrown bushes. It is a peaceful, calm and beautiful area. I was only waiting for a few minutes when Peter landed in front of me. Not long after that, the Lost Boys walk into the clearing.

As soon as they see me they line up in front of me, take off their hats and kneel on their knees. "Please be our Mother." They all say at the same time.

I let out a soft giggle before replying. "Sure, I don't mind. I am already a Mother to Teddy."

They all begin talking at once. "Sorry about the blindfold. We must be cautious. There are some nasty characters about." One admits sheepishly. We are walking, I can only guess they are taking me to their hideout.

"If Hook discovers our hideout, he'll gut us."

"How dreadful!"

"Oh, we live for it!"

They take off my blindfold before gently pushing me inside. The boys standing next to me is the first one to speak. "Time to meet Father, Mother."

"So, looking forward to being your son." One of the boys states cheerfully.

I walk forward just to slip through and down a tunnel. I land inside the tree. This must be where they live. Peter is sitting on his throne, "Welcome, Mother. Discipline. That's what fathers believe in." Peter begins walking towards me. "You must spank the children immediately before they cause you any trouble. If fact, we should kill them."

Peter turns in the Lost Boys direction, lifts his sword, lets out a shout and chases them to where his throne is set. I run in front of Peter, placing myself in front of the Lost Boys. "Father! I agree that they are perfectly horrid but kill them and they shall think themselves important."

"So important."

"And unique."

I let out a quiet chuckle before looking back at Peter, keeping my face straight. "I suggest something…"I trail off, walking to the other side of the room. I take a cup. "far more dreadful. Medicine." I slowly walk back toward the Lost Boys. "It is the most beastly, disgusting stuff." I sniff the liquid inside the cup. _I am seriously trying so hard not to laugh at the boy's faces._ "The sticky, sweet kind."

All the Lost Boys clings on to either Peter or his throne. "Kill us, please! Kill us, please!" They are called out at the same time. With that being said, I look around. I can't see Michael, John, and Wendy. _Didn't Peter find the three of them?_

"Peter, where are Wendy, John, and Michael?" I ask him.

He looks confused. "Who?"

Peter takes me to the Mermaid, saying that they should know.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _Now, mermaids are not as they are in storybooks. They are dark creatures…in touch will all things mysterious. If Hook had captured, Wendy and her brothers, the mermaids would know._

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

The Mermaid surrounds Peter but they stay away from me, probably due to me smelling of creatures that could kill them if I so ever wished too. The mermaids soon dash off, leaving Peter and I staring out into the water. Peter looks at me. "Hook has Wendy and her brothers at the Black Castle."

Peter wraps his arm around my waist, and we fly off to the Black Castle. _Should I be insulted that there is a Castle named after one of my surnames?_

We land outside the building where we land quietly. Peter brings out two swords. "I brought these. Can you use it?"

I take the sword, though I have my own and smirk slightly. "Of course, I can. I did kill a Basilisk with one." Peter smirks back before he rushes towards me. _Testing me, is he?_ We stop when we come to a standpoint, blade resting against each other.

"Promise me one thing. Leave Hook to me." Peter says, a serious look on his face.

"I promise." I agree softly before Peter grabs my hand and we fly off, inside of the Black Castle.

We hide on one of the rocks inside, waiting for the right moment. Peter imitates Hook's voice. "Mr Smee?"

"That you, Cap'n?"

"Brimstone and gall, man. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, we've put the children on the rope, Cap'n, like you said."

"Set 'em free!"

"Set 'em free? Well, what about your trap?"

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you."

"I don't know what he wants with 'em. I'm just a blithering idiot, aren't I? Chain 'em up. Let 'em go. And take your cat with ya."

I hear the door open. This time it is the real Hook. "Mr Smee?"

Smee looks up. "Aye Cap'n?"

"Any sign of him?" Hook asks.

"No, Cap'n." Smee denies.

"Where are the children?" Hook questions.

"It's all right, Cap'n. we let 'em go." Smee says.

"You what?" Hook queries.

"We let 'em go." Smee states.

Hook starts chuckling causing Mr Smee and the other pirate to laugh along. Well, they aren't laughing for long. "You…let…them…go." Hook shots his gun, killing the other pirate though Mr Smee also held his chest before watching the man next to him fall into the water, sinking to the bottom.

While Hook is distracted I place a disillusion charm on myself and fly to where Wendy, John, Michael, and another girl is hiding. I quickly use my magic and place them safely outside the Black Castle.

While I was doing this Peter uses Hook's voice, causing trouble.

"Mr Smee?" Peter calls out.

"Who are you, stranger?" Hook demands.

"I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger." Peter states.

"If you are Hook, then who am I?" Hook queries.

"You are a codfish." Peter laughs. I think he just gave his position away.

I see Hook moves closer to where Peter is hiding. "Tell me, Hook, have you another name?"

"Aye." Peter agrees.

Hook gets into a boat. "Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes."

"Man?"

"No!" Peter shouts back, but in his own voice.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes! Do you give up?"

Hook sneaks up behind Peter. I don't have time to warn him of the danger.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

While I was doing this Peter uses Hook's voice, causing trouble.

"Mr Smee?" Peter calls out.

"Who are you, stranger?" Hook demands.

"I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger." Peter states.

"If you are Hook, then who am I?" Hook queries.

"You are a codfish." Peter laughs. I think he just gave his position away.

I see Hook moves closer to where Peter is hiding. "Tell me, Hook, have you another name?"

"Aye." Peter agrees.

Hook gets into a boat. "Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes."

"Man?"

"No!" Peter shouts back, but in his own voice.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes! Do you give up?"

Hook sneaks up behind Peter. I don't have time to warn him of the danger.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

I then remember that I am still under my spell he doesn't see me, so I kick the gun out of his hand, causing it to fall on the fall next to Hook's side.

Peter lifts up into the sky, laughing. Pirates come out of their hiding places, close the iron gate, and brings out the cannon. "It is your requiem mass, boy."

Peter pulls out his sword and lunges at Hook. "Ready to lose the other one?"

"Not this time," Hook says, using his sword and hook to block off Peter's attack. They continue to sword fight, Peter having the advantage, causing Hook to land on his back. Hook lets out a momentarily sound of pain before he abruptly stands up. "If I were you, I'd give up." Hook calls out.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Peter taunts.

Peter lets his guard down and Hook manages to grab a hold of him. Hook throws Peter in the direction of where the cannon is pointing, with a pirate at the side, waiting for the signal to set it alight. A net is blasted from the cannon, catching Peter causing him to fall into the water, a large splash appearing on the water's surface.

I was about to use my magic, but due to the time-travelling that I did, my magical core isn't fully healed, and I can't use as much magic as I normally can. Not mention, I have already moved four people to a different location using my magic so I can't use it again at the moment.

Peter climbs out of the water, appearing right where Hook is standing, waiting for his chance. Hook gains the advantage, pressing his hook against Peter's throat. "And now, Peter Pan, you shall die." All of the other pirates inside the Castle, take off their hats.

I look at Peter to see a small amount of fear before it disappears completely. Peter looks Hook in the eyes. "To die will be an awfully big adventure."

Hook lift his hook just to freeze. I hear ticking. "Oh, no."

Peter smirks as Hook stands up, looking toward the gate. There, in front of us, is a crocodile, looking at Hook, with hunger in its eyes. "Shoot it!" Hook orders. His men ignore him, jump in the water and swim away in the other direction.

The crocodile slowly sinks beneath the water's surface. Hook goes to attack Peter with his hook just to find that he wasn't there. Peter was near the gate, standing on the boat with me sitting next to him, disillusion spell removed.

The crocodile, breaks through the water's surface, lunging at Hook. Hook dodges but the crocodile continues his assault.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

Later on, that Night, we take Princess Tiger Lily back to her tribe. Wendy, John, and Michael and the Lost Boys are in the tent with Princess Tiger Lily. I believe they are fixing Michael's teddy bear.

I look around for Peter, but I can't see him. I move into the trees, softly calling out his name, Teddy snuggled against my chest. I see Peter standing to the right of me, finger on his lips making a shush sound before calling me forward. _I wonder what on earth the matter is._

I walk forward, through the large leaves and bushes. Peter grabs my hand and pulls me down, hiding into the surroundings. He looks in front of him causing me to follow his gaze. I couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of amazement and awe.

I can't believe my eyes; I can't believe what I am seeing. There is a massive oak tree with fairies flying down to the bottom, under the trunk, causing it to light up in a shimmer of golden light.

Peter and I share a look, he takes my hand and we fly towards the tree. Peter gently moves me closer to the trunk, where holes can be seen. We look in the same hole. Inside I can see that there is a male and female fairy dancing together, the other fairies watching from the sidelines.

I can feel Peter's gaze settle on me; I lift my eyes just as he looked the other way. I gaze at him for a few seconds before moving my gaze to the pair of fairies, dancing in tune with each other.

The next time Peter gazes at me our eyes lock. Peter smirks before standing, waiting for me to do the same before bowing from his waist. I summon Teddy's cot from my tattoo, place Teddy inside before curtsying before Peter.

Peter slowly moves out his hand. I place my hand in his before placing the other on his shoulder. We move from side to side before Peter gently pushes me away. He flies up to me, fairies following in his wake. We seem to be moving without any conscious thought to what we were doing.

Our bodies move around before Peter gives me a slight twirl, keeping my body close to his. Peter carries on twirling and twisting me around until we are high in the sky, the moonlight silhouetting out bodies.

it was long before we slowly descended to the ground, gathering the Lost Boys, Wendy, John, and Michael, before heading back to our hideout.

* * *

 **~~~Hours Later~~~**

* * *

It's not until later on that I see that Wendy wasn't at the Hideout, however by the time we were having dinner she was sitting at my side. Come to think about it, I haven't seen Tinkerbell since we came to Neverland. _I hope she hasn't been injured._ _I do wonder what is wrong with Wendy. She seems to be thinking about something._

The Lost Boys, John, and Michael are all speaking over each other. It is hard to tell who is saying what. Wendy calls out John's name. He doesn't hear her. This time Wendy shouts his name. the noise completely stops.

"Yes?" John asks.

"What is your father's name?" Wendy asks.

"My father's name? Peter." John says.

"Michael, who is your mother?" Wendy questions.

"Saffron is my mother Wendy." Micheal answers.

"And isn't she just first-class?" Slightly praises.

Looking at Wendy's face I don't think she is satisfied with John, and Michael's answer. They are forgetting who their real parent is. I remember my Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony with no problems, but then again my magic is helping me so that I don't forget.

Peter come flying into the room, telling out a howl. "There's a new pirate aboard the Jolly Rodger. The mermaids say she is called Red-Handed Jill." Peter pulls out two swords.

"Another adventure boys! Come on!" Nibs' calls out, causing the rest of the boys to cheer.

"Red-Handed Jill? She sounds quite fearsome!" Tootles calls out. I see Wendy smile. _She didn't go and join the pirates, did she? She did._

Peter laughs. "Fearsome? She's just a storyteller."

Wendy mumbles from my side. "Just a storyteller?" Wendy stands up, banging her hand on the table. "Just a storyteller? Red-Handed Jill may be a brave swordsman."

All the boys begin laughing. "A girl like her?" Slight calls out, laughing.

Peter lifts his sword in the air. "Brave or not, I shall run her through." Peter slams his sword into the tabletop.

Wendy walks up to the chest, pulls out a sword and turns to face Peter, sword out in front of her, walking steadily towards him. "Then ready yourself, Peter Pan, for I am Red-Handed Jill."

"Wendy?" John asks her.

"'Tis true, John. Your sister has been invited to piracy." Wendy admits.

Peter walks towards Wendy as the boys start to protest. "But Wendy, Hook is a fiend."

"And a bounder."

"On the contrary, I find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling." Wendy states.

Peter clashes his sword against Wendy's, placing his sword against her throat. "Sir you are both ungallant and deficient."

"How am I deficient?" Peter asks.

"You're just a boy." Wendy points out.

"Wendy, there is nothing wrong with Peter. He is fine the way he is." I scold her. She looks away, guilt written over her face. Peter looks at me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Are you really to be a pirate Wendy?" Michael asks her.

"No. we are going home," Wendy says.

"Home?" Michael gasps.

"Leaving Neverland?" John exclaims in disbelief.

Wendy kneels in front of John, and Michael. "We must. We have forgotten our parents. We must leave at once before we…in turn are forgotten."

John stands up, shock over his face. "I've forgotten… my parents. We must leave."

Peter turns to look at them. "If you wish it."

"If you wish it?" Slightly asks.

"If you wish it!" Peter shouts before flying off.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Peter clashes his sword against Wendy's, placing his sword against her throat. "Sir you are both ungallant and deficient."

"How am I deficient?" Peter asks.

"You're just a boy." Wendy points out.

"Wendy, there is nothing wrong with Peter. He is fine the way he is." I scold her. She looks away, guilt written over her face. Peter looks at me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Are you really to be a pirate Wendy?" Michael asks her.

"No. we are going home," Wendy says.

"Home?" Michael gasps.

"Leaving Neverland?" John exclaims in disbelief.

Wendy kneels in front of John, and Michael. "We must. We have forgotten our parents. We must leave at once before we…in turn are forgotten."

John stands up, shock over his face. "I've forgotten… my parents. We must leave."

Peter turns to look at them. "If you wish it."

"If you wish it?" Slightly asks.

"If you wish it!" Peter shouts before flying off.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Wendy, John, and Michael get ready however I just sit there, Teddy in my arms. I don't feel the need to go back. Peter appears in front of us. "I have arranged a fairy guide to lead you back."

Wendy stands up, causing all the boys to repeat her action. "Peter. We've been talking. What if you came back with us?"

"Can we go, Peter?" Slightly pleads.

Curly, Tootles, Slightly, Nibs and the twins plead and beg all at the same time, speaking over the top of each other.

"If you wish it." Peter simply states.

"Go get your things," Wendy says, causing all the boys to cheer and runoff in different directions, rushing to gather up all their things. Wendy tries to persuade Peter to go to, but he refuses, he refuses to grow up and be a man. Wendy gives up and walks off.

The boys leave the hideout, waiting for Wendy. Peter is playing his pipe, ignoring Wendy as she moves about. Wendy leaves some medicine for Peter before she too leaves the hideout. Though I do think they have forgotten that I am here. _Not that I mind, I have no intention of leaving._

Peter falls asleep so I place Teddy next to his bed before joining him for a slight nap.

* * *

 **~~~Peter's POV~~~**

* * *

"I wasn't asleep, "I shout waking up from my nightmare, hitting my head on the ceiling. I see movement from the corner of my eye. I turn to see Saffron. My eyes widen, I didn't expect her to stay, and I thought she would have gone with Wendy and the boys.

I couldn't help but move my hand out and move it over her lips. My hands start to tingle and warm up. Saffron stirs. I quickly pull back my hand just in time for her to open her eyes. Teddy stirs and begins to cry straight away afterwards.

Saffron removes herself from her side, getting up and walking over to the cot. She takes Teddy out and once again she loosens her clothes, placing Teddy near her breast. When Teddy was finished she placed him over her right shoulder and pats his back gently until he lets out a soft burp.

I look at the table to see that Wendy had left some medicine. I go to walk past it but freeze. Hesitantly I turn back, pick the cup up and was about to take a sip.

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Before Peter could drink the medicine from Wendy Tinkerbell appears in front of the cup and drinks it. Peter blows her away and starts to drink the rest but once again Tinkerbell stops him and drinks the rest of it instead. _What on earth is the matter with Tinkerbell? Is something the matter? Did something happen?_

Peter gags and spits before yelling at Tinkerbell. "You drank my medicine."

Peter soon changes his tune when Tinkerbell stumbles about, coughing, gasping, and choking. _What was in that medicine?_ Peter climbs on the table, pushing items out of his way. "Tinkerbell? Tink? Why is your light going out?" Peter stretches one finger, lightly touching Tinkerbell. He lets out a gasp. "Tink, why are you so cold?"

Peter moves a candle close to Tinkerbell's weakening body. "Stay warm, Tink. Stay warm."

She closes her eyes, her wings droop, and her light goes completely out, leaving her body unmoving. Peter picks up Tinkerbell in his hands before walking outside. I pick up Teddy but not before remembering to get out his baby carrier. I rush outside to see that Peter was gently placing Tinkerbell on the leave and twigs covered ground.

I kneel next to Peter on the floor, placing my shoulder next to his. I hear him mumbling to himself. "Please come back. Please, Tink, don't leave me." Peter sobs. "Forgive me, Tink. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Tink. Please, forgive me."

"Tink!" Peter yells. The sky goes dark, dark clouds appear in the sky, and thunder rumbles in the sky. Snow begins to descend from the sky, plopping onto the ground. I hear Peter murmur softly while sobbing. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I do believe in fairies. I do. I do."

A tear lands on Tinkerbell. More tears fall from Peter's eyes. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do."

Peter looks up to the sky, his voice filled with determination and belief. "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" The sky flashes golden. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." Peter carries on chanting. I join in, hearing other voice joining in.

Peter picks up Tinkerbell; the sun appears in the sky. I look at Tink and let out a gasp at the same time as Peter. We look at each other, relief and happiness shining in our eyes. We move our gazes back to Tink.

She has opened her eyes. "Oh, Tink, you're alive! Ooh, Tink!" Peter laughs happily, full of cheer. He throws his hands in the air, Tink soaring above his head. "You're alive! You're alive!" Peter continues laughing, rolling on the floor, Tink floating above him.

Tink tells us that Wendy and the boys have been captured by Hook. Peter and I share a look before going back inside the hideout. Peter picks up two swords, handing me one. "It's Hook or me this time." Tink flies off; Peter and I share a smile before we fly after her.

* * *

 **~~~A Time Later~~~**

* * *

We get to Hook's ship just in time for Wendy to fall off the plank. I zoomed past Peter, catching Wendy before she could fall below the water's surface. Hook threatens the rest of the boys. "Silence puny spawn. I'll show you the road to dusty death." He grabs a hold of Michael shirt, cuts the rope holding him, lifting him in the air, feeling dangling before walking him over to the plank.

Tink distracts Hook by using a clock, the ticking noise as well as a crocodile figurine, projecting the images across the mainsail. Hook drops Michael to the floor.

"Into the rigging with you. Hunt it down! Move, you scabs! " Hook orders. Most of the pirate hands climb up the different rigging areas. Hook walks past, kicking John to the deck.

With Hook's back turned, Peter and I land on the deck, Wendy holding onto my arms. The boys let out a shocked gasp and laughs. Hook stops. He turns around just as the three of us hid behind a column.

Hook walks down the steps, Peter pulling out his small knife. Hook turns away so we take that opportunity. Peter hides behind the lost boys while Wendy and I run into Hook cabin. We fill our arms with as many weapons as we can, though I take far less due to having Teddy strapped to my chest, protected by a barrier created with my magic.

We hear Peter give us the signal. We all jump out of our hiding places, we pull out our weapons, clashing with the pirates, giving Peter and Hook a chance to fight. Hook and Peter continue to clash swords. Hook manages to grab Tink, shaking Fairy dust over his face.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"She will leave you, Pan." Hook states causing Peter to freeze in place. He looks down at Saffron. "Your Saffron will leave you. why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. She will grow up." He hits Peter and he is sent flying behind him and hit part of the shit. "Let us now take a peek into the future. What's this I see? The fair Saffron in her room. The window is shut."

"I'll open it," Peter yells as he lunges forward.

Hook stops his sword. "I'm afraid the window is barred."

"I'll call out her name," Peter says panicked.

"She can't hear you. She can't see you." Hook mocks.

"Saffron!" Peter calls out.

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook taunts.

"Please, stop it!" Peter yells before Hook kicks him away.

Hook moves towards Peter who is hunched over. "What is this I see. There is another in your place. He is called husband."

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

I look up to see Hook and Peter talking, before Peter is losing, letting Hook gain the advantage. Hook manages to get an attack on Peter, causing him to hit the deck floor, blood running down the side of his head. He looks up from the floor, looking in my direction. Hook places his sword against Peter's throat, moving it upward making Peter slowly stand up.

Hook kicks Peter, pushing him to lean against the column. Hook rushes forwards, his hand wrapped around Peter's neck. Hook uses his hook to once again strike Peter at the side of his head.

While Peter is holding his head, Hook grabs a hold of his head from behind. "You die alone and unloved." Hook turns Peter's head in my direction, I do not let my gaze leave Peter's causing my eyes to soften.

Hook pulls Peter's gaze away from mine before pushing him against the metal grate, hitting his head once again. Wendy and the boys shout out in protest. Peter turns to lie on his back. Wendy and the boys turn their head and look in the other direction. Peter turns his head slightly to look at me. A tear slips from my eye as Peter just smiles before looking away and looking at the sky.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Hook kicks Peter, pushing him to lean against the column. Hook rushes forwards, his hand wrapped around Peter's neck. Hook uses his hook to once again strike Peter at the side of his head.

While Peter is holding his head, Hook grabs a hold of his head from behind. "You die alone and unloved." Hook turns Peter's head in my direction, I do not let my gaze leave Peter's causing my eyes to soften.

Hook pulls Peter's gaze away from mine before pushing him against the metal grate, hitting his head once again. Wendy and the boys shout out in protest. Peter turns to lie on his back. Wendy and the boys turn their head and look in the other direction. Peter turns his head slightly to look at me. A tear slips from my eye as Peter just smiles before looking away and looking at the sky.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

 _But then I remember. Am I or am I not a Potter and Black? We don't go down without a fight._ Just as Hook was about to swings his hook, I use my magic to move Teddy on the top deck, surrounded by a barrier, completely safe.

As Hook was about to swing his hook downwards I dashing forward holding onto his arm. He turns to me before flinging me to lie next to Peter. The boys and Wendy begin to shouts.

"Silence all, for Saffron's farewell. " Hook cockily says.

I move closer to Peter side. "Peter. I'm not leaving, I'm staying here with you. But…first this is yours." I move my fist towards Peter. Just as I was near his cheek Hook grabs my hand and yanks me upright. "'Tis just a thimble."

"How like a girl!" Hook scoffs. All the pirates laugh. "By all means, my beauty. Give Peter Pan your precious thimble." He lets go of my arm, and I turn back to gaze at Peter.

I lean down and whisper in his left ear so that only he could hear. "This belongs to you…and always will." I move back, lift up my clenched hand and place it gently against Peter's cheek. I press my lips softly against his, before pulling back keeping my gaze connected to his.

"That was no thimble." I hear John state.

"That was her hidden kiss." Michael carries on.

Hook pulls me away from Peter. A smile spreads across Peter's face, while he slowly began to glow pink. Streaks of pink and purple shimmer in the sky, followed by the rumbling of thunder.

"Brace yourself, lads." I hear Slightly warn.

"'Tis a powerful thing." Toddles sings.

"Pan, you're pink!" Hook observes. All the pirate, well the ones left of the ship, included Hook surround Peter, gazing down at him. Tink rings the bell of the ship and one by one, Wendy the boys and I Iower ourselves to the deck.

Peter lets out a yell, sending shockwaves around him causing the pirate to be thrown backwards. The pirates fall off the side of the ship while Hook is sent flying into the air, caught in the rigging surround the mainsail.

Peter goes zooming in the air, before flying back down laughing all the while. He snatches two swords off the deck before flying back up to where Hook is caught. Peter cuts the rigging before throwing one of the swords at Hook.

Once again their swords clash but of course, Peter has the advantage. Peter is taunting Hook by flying around, using only one hand but he has a smile back on his face, so I suppose that all that really matters.

I hear a crocodile roar. _He_ _really has developed a taste for Hook, hasn't he?_ Hook is slowly descending from the sky, losing his remaining happy thoughts, in the face of danger.

"Old! Alone! Done for!" We all chant, distracting Hook from thinking any thought that will allow him to remain flying in the sky. Hook finally falls, crosses his arms over his chest and lands inside the crocodile's mouth. The crocodile descends back beneath the water's surface.

Wendy and the boys cheer but I keep my gaze set on Peter. He is wearing Hook's hat and imitates his voice. " Brimstone and gall! Silence, you dogs!" He changes back into his own voice, laughter in his voice. "Or I'll cast anchor in you."

Wendy and the boys begin to cheer "We won! We won!"

"Ready to cast off?" Peter bellow over the deck.

We all salute "Aye, aye, Captain"

They all run off in different directions, but I stay where I am standing. I use my magic and Teddy appears back in my arm, still in dreamland. I look back up at Peter and smile softly. "Oh, the cleverness of you."

Peter smirks before shrugging his shoulders. Peter places his fingers in his mouth, whistles and calls all the fairies to place fairy dust on the ship along with fixing the damages we caused.

We set sail, soaring through the sky, past the Big Ben and to the Darling Nursery. Wendy, John, and Michael go through the window while I stay standing next to Peter.

Peter and I watch from the window as the lost boys are welcome into the Darling home, I couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at the chaos happening from inside the window. But they are happy, so it is perfectly fine I suspect.

"To live will be an awfully big adventure." I hear Peter murmur from next to me.

"Yeah, I believe it is." I agree softly. Peter looks at me and then Tink, who is once again sitting on my shoulder.

The three of us, plus Teddy, of course, turn around and are about to fly off. Wendy calls out to us. "Peter! Saffron!" We stop and turn to look at her. "You won't forget me will you?"

We share a glance before smiles, smirk in Peter's case appears on our faces."Us? Forget? Never."

We both wave and once again proceed with our journey, once again getting stopped by Wendy. "Will you both come back?"

"To hear stories…about me." Peter states, a smirk plastered on his face.

Wendy smiles and chuckles before we turn and proceed with our journey back to Neverland. My journey has only begun… this story isn't over yet. I still have to settle into Neverland. No more wearing stuffy clothes and listening to rules about how to be a lady. Of course, we need some more Lost Boys, Peter isn't Peter Pan without his Lost Boys, which means children for me to looks after, a large family that I always dreamed off. I would like to have my own children, but I can't help but notice that Peter's body is beginning to change and affect my own when he is near.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The three of us, plus Teddy, of course, turn around and are about to fly off. Wendy calls out to us. "Peter! Saffron!" We stop and turn to look at her. "You won't forget me will you?"

We share a glance before smiles, smirk in Peter's case appears on our faces. "Us? Forget? Never."

We both wave and once again proceed with our journey, once again getting stopped by Wendy. "Will you both come back?"

"To hear stories…about me." Peter states, a smirk plastered on his face.

Wendy smiles and chuckles before we turn and proceed with our journey back to Neverland. My journey has only begun… this story isn't over yet. I still have to settle into Neverland. No more wearing stuffy clothes and listening to rules about how to be a lady. Of course, we need some more Lost Boys, Peter isn't Peter Pan without his Lost Boys, which means children for me to looks after, a large family that I always dreamed off. I would like to have my own children, but I can't help but notice that Peter's body is beginning to change and affect my own when he is near.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

As soon as we set foot back in Neverland the sun comes out, the flowers grow and the sky clears. _The weather is only bright and cheerful when Peter is in Neverland. When he leaves, the weather dulls._

Peter takes me back to the hideout before he and Tinkerbell fly off in different directions. I don't mind. I can sort my new home out and surprise Peter with it when he comes back.

The first thing I need to do is to make sure it is protected. So, I call upon my magic and place a barrier around the surrounding area. Only Peter, Tink, and I will be able to find the hideout now. _Maybe a garden filled with fruit, vegetables, and herbs._

I go to behind the hideout, at the back, to see that there is over an acre of land surrounded by trees and bushes. _Hmm, this area will do._ I summon Teddy's cot and place him inside while I set to work. I start ploughing the ground into three different sections. Before I place in the seeds, I make some fences with gates to go around them, protecting my gardens from when Peter brings some more lost boys' home.

With that finished, I take out my trunk and get out all of my seeds and my watering can before placing my trunk back inside my tattoo. One by one I place in the seeds in the different sections.

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

There done. As I watch, the magic of Neverland causes the seeds to bloom and to ripe in a matter of minutes. There are now plenty of different foods that I can use to cook. _Now, I think I need to put in proper areas and rooms for me to work in._

I carry Teddy's cot, Teddy still inside, and head back inside the hideout. First I will sort out the kitchen and dining room. The table is fine, but I use my magic to lengthen it. I place chocolate brown pillows on the chairs and Peter's throne giving them some comfort.

I need to change the kitchen all together though. There isn't one inside. I get out my trunk and place it on the floor. I go through my household item compartment. I take out six counters made out of wood. An oven in the middle of the counters separating them. A fridge on the right of the last counter. Hmm, a sink on the counter near the fridge. I think I will also place a large window above the oven and two counters either side, giving me the perfect view of my garden around the back.

On the left side of the wall, I add a rectangle space using magic and create a walk-in pantry. I summon my trunk to me and place all of the cooking items, food items both cooking and baking inside my new pantry. _Much better._ I walk back to the fridge and place the dairy product inside. Next, to the pantry door, I place another window, letting plenty of sunlight inside. On both windows and the walk-in pantry, I place light brown curtains. I don't have to worry about light, there already is plenty.

Now, what room should I do next? I think I will do the room where the lost boys will sleep. Once again I add a rectangle space. This room is large. Beds first, 20 beds made from wood will do for now.10 single beds, blue covers and pillows, in a row on both sides of the walls. A large chest filled with toys that every boy would enjoy. A large window with green curtains.

I add a walk-in wardrobe, split into 20 sections filled with clothes for each boy. I also add a bathroom with 10 toilets, 4 showers, 4 baths, and 10 sinks. I place a small window on the back wall, light shimmering through, lightening up the room. I use green curtains to cover all of the boy's doors.

Next would be Peter and my room. Teddy will be sleeping inside for now and of course Tink one as well. I go the opposite of the boy's room, the wall on the other side of the hideout and add another rectangle hole, using a green curtain to cover the hole.

I do Tink's room first. I make a circular hole in the wall, placing in a small miniature bed with green pillows and covers, walk in closet filled with clothes similar to what she is usually wearing as well as a small bathroom.

Next, I do Peter and my room. I place a massive king size bed, blue covers and green pillow. A walk-in closet to our left split into three sections. One side filled with my clothes, Teddy's clothes and the other filled with Peter's. On the other side of the room, I add in a bathroom with a sink, toilet, bath and separate shower. I place Teddy's cot on the left side of the bed, on the side, I normally sleep. The last thing I do is add a window to our room and add green curtains to different areas.

I place my trunk back in my tattoo, feed Teddy before Teddy and I go for a slight nap, just until Peter gets back.

* * *

 **~~~Peter's POV~~~**

* * *

I fly off as soon as I drop Saffron at the hideout, I need to think. My body has been acting weirder ever since Saffron gave me her hidden kiss. That what Michael called it. _I want another one but what Hook says still worries me, what about this husband she was supposed to have? Does she still want one?_

Whenever I think of Saffron's kiss, my body tingles and a certain part starts to rise. I keep on having naughty daydreams especially as soon as we got back. I hear buzzing in my head. _Neverland?_ It isn't very often Neverland talks to me. Neverland gives me the knowledge of what a husband is, what a husband does, what is happening to my body and its reaction to Saffron and even how to give Saffron her own kids.

I loosen the leaves around my legs, rubbing the area between my thighs. It isn't long before white liquid squirts out, covering my legs and chest. I pant slightly before diving into the lake, trying to cool my body down.

I don't know how long I was in the lake but when I get back to the hideout I am surprised. It looks different inside. There is a kitchen along with some other rooms. I see that there is a room for the lost boys with beds, toys, clothes and a bathroom. I look in the kitchen and out of the window to see that there is a massive garden with different items grown.

I go to the other room to see a massive bed with Saffron curled on her side, Teddy in his cot sleeping peacefully next to her. Once again there is an area for Saffron and Teddy's clothes and even an area for me, clothes similar to what I am wearing. On the other side, there is the bathroom and I see a circular hole. I lift the curtain to see that it is a room for Tinkerbell.

I move to the bed and lay on it. It is soft and comfortable. I turn to look at Saffron when she stirs slightly just to turn in my direction, snuggling close to my side, her head placed over my chest. It wasn't long before I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the lake but when I get back to the hideout I am surprised. It looks different inside. There is a kitchen along with some other rooms. I see that there is a room for the lost boys with beds, toys, clothes and a bathroom. I look in the kitchen and out of the window to see that there is a massive garden with different items grown.

I go to the other room to see a massive bed with Saffron curled on her side, Teddy in his cot sleeping peacefully next to her. Once again there is an area for Saffron and Teddy's clothes and even an area for me, clothes similar to what I am wearing. On the other side, there is the bathroom and I see a circular hole. I lift the curtain to see that it is a room for Tinkerbell.

I move to the bed and lay on it. It is soft and comfortable. I turn to look at Saffron when she stirs slightly just to turn in my direction, snuggling close to my side, her head placed over my chest. It wasn't long before I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I didn't wake up until the next morning. I must have been more tired than I originally thought. I couldn't comfortably sleep around the Darlings due to being in new surroundings. But I find that I don't have the same problem while in Neverland, but that might be because I can feel the gentle aura, the aura that covers all of Neverland, like a mother embracing its child.

I gently sit up, trying not to disturb Peter. He is at the moment still asleep. I look at his body closely. I do think that it has finally stopped changing while we were all sleeping. _I wonder why his body was changing in the first place._ My stomach lets out a quiet grumble. I'm hungry and I have no doubt that Peter will be when he finally wakes up, not to mention Teddy needs feeding.

I go into the walk-in wardrobe and pick out some clothes, similar to what Peter wears. I use my magic to burn the nightie I was wearing; I have other nightwear I can use from my original time period.

I take Teddy and his cot into the kitchen, placing it near the window on the left wall, in front of the Pantry. I take Teddy out of his cot when he begins to fuss. I feed him before he falls back to sleep. _He should be more energetic in a couple more months._

I make some breakfast for Peter, Tink, and I. _Hmm, an egg omelette I think._ I don't think either Peter or Tink has had an omelette before. I set to work not realizing that Peter had woken up and was leaning against the wall, watching as I move around in the kitchen.

* * *

 **~~~Peter's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up to see Saffron wasn't lying next to me. _Was it just a dream? Did I imagine that she was here?_ Looking around, the changes that Saffron made was still there, so she must be here still. It wasn't a dream.

I hear noise from the new kitchen. Saffron must be there, making breakfast. _I wonder what she is going to make._ I walk out of our room and lean against the wall watching Saffron move about. I can't help noticing that she is wearing clothes similar to mine, but it covers her chest, not leaving it in view as I do. I don't want anyone seeing her chest area. Only Teddy and I are allowed, no one else is. _She chose to stay with me here, in Neverland, so that makes me her husband, doesn't it?_

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

Once breakfast was cooked, I turned around just to see Peter standing against the wall, watching me. "Peter! Is something the matter?" Peter shakes his head, an emotion in his eyes that I can't put a name too. "Breakfast is ready," I say as I placed out plates on the table. Tink flies in and sits in front of her plate. Peter sits on his throne and I place myself next to him, Teddy in his cot next to me.

It was quiet though breakfast, only the sounds of our forks and knives, clanging on our plates. After breakfast, I wash our plates in the sink before packing them away.

"Peter, would you mind taking me to the different areas around Neverland? I want to do a map, so I don't get lost."

"Of course, let's go!" Peter shouts out cheerfully.

I strapped Teddy to my chest just as Peter placed his arm around my waist and flew the pair of us out the hideout, showing my all the sights around Neverland.

* * *

 **~~~Eight Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Peter had taken me around the whole of Neverland before we went back to the hideout. I still had time before I had to put on tea, so I set to work making a map, similar to the map Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony made. I will know then where everyone is, especially when Peter brings back some more Lost Boys. I sit at the table and get to work, making the map the same way I remember reading in Papa's journal.

It wasn't long before I had finished. It is now showing all of the people living in Neverland, Peter, Tink and I included. Thankfully it worked. I didn't think it would, but it did. I hang the map near the pantry door, given my easy access to see who was wondering about. I feel Peter standing behind me.

"What is this map?" Peter questions.

"It is a map that shows who is on Neverland and where they are in Neverland. It will help me find the Lost Boys when you bring some more back. Has there been any child that has been lost yet?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, over 10 but I wait seven days before collecting them. I will pick them up tomorrow if they aren't claimed by their parents." Peter admits.

"All boys?" I query.

"All but one, which is a girl." Peter comments.

"A girl? How did that happen? I thought only boys fall out their prams." I point out softly.

"She hasn't got any parents; she was left in an orphanage. I thought you would like to have a girl. That was a husband does, he provide the wife with children." Peter says proudly.

"Husband? I suppose that is true. Peter, there is a different way of providing me with children. Though I don't think you know what way I am talking about." I say thoughtfully.

"I do! Neverland told me how to!" Peter stated proudly but I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

 _Neverland told him? So he does know how to provide me with my own children. Is that another reason why his body began to change when we first met? Did Neverland know that I would stay while Wendy, John, and Michael went back home?_

Peter picks me up, causing me to let out a shriek. He takes me to our bedroom and places me on our bed, hunger, lust and curiosity showed in his gaze.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Husband? I suppose that is true. Peter, there is a different way of providing me with children. Though I don't think you know what way I am talking about." I say thoughtfully.

"I do! Neverland told me how to!" Peter stated proudly but I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

 _Neverland told him? So, he does know how to provide me with my own children. Is that another reason why his body began to change when we first met? Did Neverland know that I would stay while Wendy, John, and Michael went back home?_

Peter picks me up, causing me to let out a shriek. He takes me to our bedroom and places me on our bed, hunger, lust and curiosity showed in his gaze.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Lemon Scene Start~~~**

* * *

Peter struggles to take off Saffron's clothes, causing her to let out a little giggle before helping him. Peter removes his own clothes afterwards leaving them both bare to each other's gaze.

He slowly made his way onto the bed before climbing over Saffron's body and bringing her into a deep kiss. He broke away from her lip slightly; both panting heavily, with a string of saliva connected their lips, before kissing her again.

Peter moved his lips down to Saffron's neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, leaving behind hickeys. He moved further south and started to suck on her left nipple.

Saffron left out a soft moan which turned louder when Peter started to nibble on her nipple. She cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Peter's teeth grazing her sensitive flesh. Peter moves his attention to her other nipple repeating his action while his other hand lights flicked and squeezed her other breast.

Peter slipped a hand down between her legs. He strokes her raven curls before moving a placing a finger into the hot wet folds earning a cry of pleasure from Saffron. The hot heat around his finger was making his cock twitch.

He moved his finger in and out gently before added the second. He repeated the same process and gently added the third. Saffron was moaning before her moan was caught in her throat before she came with a loud scream.

Peter removed his fingers and licks her juices from his fingers, letting out a purr before leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss. They were both left breathless as they parted. Saffron latched onto Peter's neck leaving behind her own hickeys before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Peter groans as Saffron's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressed him when without warning his cock was consumed down to the root. Peter let out a low groan. He leant over slipping three fingers into Saffron's dripping folds making her moan around his hardness sending sparks of pleasure up his shaft. It wasn't long before they both ended up coming hard.

Peter pinned Saffron down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and teased her. Saffron's hips rolled against his mouth, pushing his tongue further inside, and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth from licking and sucking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue deep in her pulsing wet folds.

Saffron came with a scream. She didn't have a chance to recover before Peter gently and slowly pushed his cock deep into her body. She let out a sharp cry of pain and tear pooled in her eyes. He stopped moving and leant down to kiss Saffron, to try and distract her from the pain.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards. She threw her head back onto her pillow when he thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breast bounce and place them in front of Peter's face. He sucks one of her nipples while he continues to thrust into her body.

It wasn't long before they both let out a scream when they came and collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Peter whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Saffron gently kiss his forehead before following him into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~Lemon Scene End~~~**

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Saffron's POV~~~**

* * *

The next morning, after making love in their bathroom, Peter's left Neverland to pick up the children that had been lost. _How many children will he end up bringing back? I wonder if he will bring a girl back with him._

While waiting for Peter to return I feed Teddy before placing him back in his cot in the kitchen and make some breakfast. I make enough for 20 people just in case Peter brings a lot of children back. If he doesn't, the food can be put in containers for another time. I can just use my magic to keep it warm and stop the food from going stale and mouldy.

Half an hour later Peter came back with children in tow. What surprises me though is that it is the Lost Boys. _Why did they come back?_ I thought they were going to be living with Wendy. _I'll ask Peter later._ I did notice though that in Peter's arm there was a small baby…a female baby. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

Peter hands her over to me gently. I hold her close to my chest, thinking of a name but it doesn't take long to think of one.

"Lily...I think I will name her Lily." I said thoughtfully. Peter grins and nods his head. The lost boys surround my trying to get a closer look. "Boys, I made you a new room if you wish to look," I said pointing at their room. They run off in the direction I pointed to, disappearing behind the curtain.

"Peter, I thought the Lost Boys were going to live with Wendy." I query softly.

"She lied. She sent them to an orphanage not long after we left. Her parent couldn't handle having so many children to look after. She has a different room and has her window locked all the time." Peter says, a scowl across his face.

I lift my hand, gently running it through his hair. Little by little, with every stroke of my hand, the scowl was removed from Peter's face, a grin left in its place. "It doesn't matter now. They are back home in Neverland now. The only reason they went in the first place was that they wanted a Mother and they probably thought that I would have stayed at home with Wendy, John, and Michael."

"I suppose," Peter admits slowly.

"Peter, will you help me set up the table? Breakfast is ready." I ask gently.

Peter helps set up the table while I feed Lily before putting her in a spare cot I had stored in my tattoo, right next to Teddy. I call the lost boys to the table and we share our meal, our first meal as a proper family.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Peter Pan (2003). Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I lift my hand, gently running it through his hair. Little by little, with every stroke of my hand, the scowl was removed from Peter's face, a grin left in its place. "It doesn't matter now. They are back home in Neverland now. The only reason they went in the first place was that they wanted a Mother and they probably thought that I would have stayed at home with Wendy, John, and Michael."

"I suppose," Peter admits slowly.

"Peter, will you help me set up the table? Breakfast is ready." I ask gently.

Peter helps set up the table while I feed Lily before putting her in a spare cot I had stored in my tattoo, right next to Teddy. I call the lost boys to the table and we share our meal, our first meal as a proper family.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

It has been four years since I decided to stay in Neverland. It has been a dream come true. The lost boys stopped ageing when they turned Twelve. Teddy and Lily are still growing as they are after all only four years old.

Peter hasn't changed but I wouldn't want him too. Though he is more in tune with my needs, then again he would be since I am pregnant. Only a couple months to go before the little bundles of joy is here. _Twins…I wonder if they will look the same or different? Whether they will look like me or Peter or maybe a mixture of us both? What personality will they get?_ I do wonder what gender they are. A girl or a boy. But either way, I would be satisfied. I simply can't wait to find out.

I am standing in the kitchen, looking out the window at my garden. I am surprised when arms wrap around my waist pulling me back until my back collided gently with a chest. I know who it was…Peter. Peter moves his arms to wrap them around my stomach, gently rubbing his thumb in circles. I snuggle deeper into Peter's arm, the pair of us watching as the night turned into day, the sun rising and shining in the sky.

* * *

 **~~~The End~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
